Nueva vida
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: "Ya habían pasado casi una hora desde que su luz, su diosa, su todo había ingresado a la sala de urgencias en un estado crítico..." Eliot esta desesperado por la nueva vida que su esposa, Renee, lleva consigo. Pero. Ambas vidas corren un gran peligro...


Hola a todos :3 ¿Me recuerdan? eweU Bueno~ como estoy a punto de entrar de nuevo a clases… les quise dejar este escrito…  
¿?: :'C Pero si nunca publicas nada, tía. Nos tienes abandonados ;n;  
D: No los tengo abandonados, amados lectores. :3 Solo que tengo otras cosas en mi cabeza, y no tengo inspiración… :'C  
¿?: ¡Mentira! TTwTT  
Dx ¡Cállate! Como sea, espero y disfruten este fanfic… clasificación "T" ._. Sinceramente, no supe que clasificación ponerle, ¿Me ayudan?  
¿?: :'D Si  
Gracias :3 Ahora si, GO!

Nueva vida.

Eliot estaba nervioso, nunca en su vida había vivido tales minutos de tensión. Ya habían pasado casi una hora desde que su luz, su diosa, su todo había ingresado a la sala de urgencias en un estado crítico; y no sólo ella estaba ahí, sino otra pequeña vida estaba en su interior. Su futura hija. El rubio estaba más que frustrado, tanto que golpeó la pared que tenía en frente conteniendo el llanto. Sus dos pequeñas estrellas estaban luchando por sus vidas y él solo se limitaba a estar en una sala de espera, ni siquiera podía estar a su lado dándole apoyo.

— Vamos... mi hermosa lobuna... tu puedes... da a luz a esa pequeña que tanto hemos esperado ambos... — Susurró el joven con la mirada gacha.

— ¡Eliot! — Escuchó alguien llamarle.

En la misma sala estaban sus amigos, sus compañeros, su equipo. Una Zoey de 25 años, una Kiki de 21, una Corina de 24, una Lettuce de 25 y un Wesly de 37 estaban ingresados preocupados. Ya todos se habían enterado que la joven heroína, Renee, había ingresado al hospital y que su vida y la de la futura hija de Eliot estaba en peligro.

— ¿Cómo está "onee-sama"*? — La primera en preguntar fue Corina.

— No sé... La metieron hace una hora a la sala de urgencias, dicen que harán una cesárea... Pero de ahí en más no sé... — El tono del rubio era muy decaído.

— Todo estará bien, Renee no se deja vencer fácilmente y más si hay otra vida en riesgo. — Trató de animarlo Zoey.

— Eso es lo que me preocupa, ella es tan buena, tan valiente, tan decidida que no dudará en entregar su propia vida por tal que salven a nuestra hija. No quiero eso, no me imagino un mundo sin ella. — Eliot, a quien todos conocían como el más fuerte seguido de Renee rompió en llanto. — ¡No puedo imaginar mi vida sin sus sonrisas, no puedo imaginar la vida sin jugar con su cola o sus orejas, no imagino una vida sin ver sus ojos azules, no me imagino una vida sin sus besos, abrazos, sin ver esa figura con los brazos cruzados, sin ver su linda nariz arrugarse cuando se enoja y sobre todo! ¡Una vida sin ella no es vida!

Todas las chicas en ese momento empezaron a llorar, Eliot era realmente fuerte, pero cuando se trataba de la mujer de pelo púrpura se volvía la persona más frágil del mundo. Él podía soportar vientos, lluvias, huracanes y más cosas, pero si alguien dañaba a la mujer que amaba, él mismo se rompía. Y no sólo él, a su pareja le pasaba igual si dañaban a su rubio. Pero en ese momento, Eliot sólo podía llorar y rezar para que ambas vidas se salvarán, ya que si una de ella se perdía, él no podría seguir respirando en este mundo.

= o =

Una joven mujer de pelo púrpura sufría tremendos dolores, estaba en el octavo mes de embarazo y su amada hija estaba siendo asfixiada por su propio cordón. Ella por su parte estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Ambas estaban en un estado crítico. Los doctores estaban preparando todo para la cesárea que se haría, pero las transfusiones de sangre no llegaban dejando a Renee en un estado famélico; si no se daban prisa, ella moriría por una hemorragia severa y su pequeña hijita tendría el mismo destino.

— Doctor... — Llamó Renee en un hilo de voz. — Saquen... Saquen a mi bebé. — Rogó la mujer.

— Pero, señora Grant, su vida puede peligrar. — Advirtió el doctor.

— Si una vez ofrecí mi vida para salvar a la humanidad... con gusto volvería a ofrecerla para salvar a mi hija. Sáquenla. — Dijo con voz firme Renee, digno en ella.

— ¿Está segura, señora Grant? — Volvió a inquirir el doctor.

— Por supuesto.

El pobre doctor suspiró con pesar, él había monitoriado el embarazo de Renee desde que se supo que estaba en cinta. Así que sabía que cuando a la "señora Grant" se le metía una idea en la cabeza, sólo el poder de su esposo sería capaz de sacarle esa idea o por lo menos convencerla de que no la hiciera. Alistó todo para la cesárea de la joven madre e inició a hacerla.

Renee cerró los ojos al sentir el frío bisturí contra su inflado abdomen, sólo le habían colocado anestesia local. Apretó los dientes y rezó a todos los santos que su preciosa hija saliera de esa, y, si era posible, ella igual. Deseaba verlo, ver aquellos hermosos ojos azules que tanto le enloquecía. Quería ver a su amado Eliot. Quería verlo sonreír, quería verle fruncir en ceño de nuevo, quería ver esa hermosa piel morena en matiz con la suya tan blanca, quería sentir aquellos labios contra los suyos, contra su piel, sentirse protegida entre esos enormes brazos y sobre todo, ver la expresión de su rostro al conocer a su hermosa pequeña.

Se escuchó un llanto.

— ¡Aquí está su hija! — Anunció el doctor.

Renee pudo ver que el médico sostenía a una fuerte bebé llena de sangre, tenía una piel clara, pero no tan pálida como la de su madre, estaba llorando y se podía apreciar que el color de su cabello era de un hermoso color rubio oscuro, pero aquel hiló le impedía respirar; el doctor le cortó aquella extensión y al fin, la bebé respiró bien.

— Mi... Bebé... — Susurró a penas Renee, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

— ¡Esperen, aquí hay otro! — Advirtió el doctor.

Renee estaba sorprendida, en todos sus ultrasonidos siempre había un bebé. Nunca dos.

— ¡Es otra niña! ¡Felicidades! — Felicitó el doctor.

Renee vio aquella frágil figura, su piel pálida y su cabello púrpura igual al de ella. La ahora madre sonrió al ver a sus pequeñas sanas y salvas, poco a poco cerró sus ojos. Estaba cansada, no podía seguir despierta, sólo se durmió con la imagen de su rubio jugando con las dos pequeñas y ya podía escuchar como le decía que una de ella era igualita a él.

— ¡Señor Grant! — Gritó un enfermero.

Eliot estaba sentado en las bancas de la sala de espera, todos estaban a su alrededor y apenas escucharon el llamado, todos se pararon como resortes.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Gritó el rubio.

— Necesitamos un donante, rápido. Su esposa esta realmente grabe, ha periodo mucha sangre después de que ella misma dijera que le hicieran la cesaría sin ninguna transfusión sanguínea. — Eliot se puso pálido.

— ¿Qué tipo de sangre necesita?

— A+*

— Yo lo soy. — Dijo Eliot con la mirada firme.

— ¿Usted le donará...?

— Mejor cállese y lléveme con mi esposa para darle la sangre. — El tono de Eliot era amenazador.

El enfermero, temeroso, llevó a Eliot a la sala de transfusión sanguínea. Le extrajeron lo reglamentario y en seguida fue a llevársela a Renee. Eliot estaba aún preocupado, ¿sería suficiente sangre? No lo sabía, pero al menos ya no estaba como un papanatas en la sala de espera llorando como mártir por sus amadas lobunas.

— Señor Grant. — Volvió a llamarlo alguien, esta vez era el médico.

— ¿Si? — Se paró el rubio.

— Quiero informe dos cosas. — El tono del doctor era frío, le recordaba a su amada. — En primera instancia, su esposa esta fuera de peligro. Su sangre ya fue la primera transfusión y ya tenemos las demás bolsas, así que todo estará bien.

Eliot sintió que un peso se le iba de los hombros, pero aún quedaba otro. Su hija.

— ¿Y mi hija? — Preguntó algo temeroso el rubio.

— Querrá decir "hijas". — Elite abrió los ojos de par en par. — Felicidades, señor Grant. Es usted padre de un par de gemelitas que le esperan junto a su esposa en estos momentos.

= o =

Un llanto, se escuchaba un llanto. Renee abrió los ojos poco a poco y contempló a sus lados dos hermosas bebés que lloraban a todo pulmón. Aún recordaba cuando Eliot y ella supieron que las esperaban en ese entonces. Fue el momento más feliz de sus vidas, se abrazaron y besaron, después Eliot bajó hasta su vientre y le dio un tierno beso.

— Hola... mi pequeña Leia. Hola, mi pequeña... — En ese momento se escuchó el abrir de una puerta.

— Shinra. Me gusta ese nombre. — Esa voz la reconocería donde fuese, su amado Eliot.

— Si, igual a mi me gusta.

El rubio se acercó a su amada que sostenía a sus hermosas hijas, vio con orgullo que una se parecía Renee y la otra a él. Las bebés ahora dormían en los brazos de su madre, su padre le dio un beso en la frente a cada una y un dulce beso en los labios a su esposa.

— ¿Sabes que tan preocupado estaba por ti? No pongas en riesgo tu vida. — Le reprendió Eliot.

— Perdóname, Eliot. Pero mis hijas son primero a mi vida. — Eliot frunció el ceño.

— ¡No seas tan egoísta! — La besó, un beso desesperado y apasionado. — Sabes que sin ti, yo no podría vivir.

— Y yo no podría vivir sin mis hijas.

— Y yo yo podría vivir sin ti y sin ellas, así que no seas tan imprudente.

— Sabes que lo seguiré siendo, ¿verdad? — Eliot suspiró resignado.

— Si.

Ambos se volvieron a besar y contemplaron el rostro dormido de sus hijas. Por ese momento, por ese efímero momento todo fue paz, felicidad y tranquilidad. La angustia, nervios y miedo quedaron atrás. Ahí estaban, con sus preciosas y amadas hijas dormidas. Eliot y Renee sonrieron, eran una familia. Y no la familia de tres que habían esperado, sino de cuatro. Ambos dejarían atrás muchas cosas para poder cuidar a su hijas; Eliot estaría metido en el laboratorio menos tiempo, Renee renunciara a ser modelo, cantante y actriz para estar con sus hijas, y sobre todo, se cuidaría más en las misiones mew's. Ya no tenía el lujo de pelar al tu por tu con los enemigos, ahora tenía tres cosas por las cuales regresar a casa. Ambos renunciarían a eso y más cosas, pero no les importaba ya, aquellas nuevas vidas, eran sus prioridades ahora.

Fin.

*1 = Corina se refiere e Renee en la versión japonesa como "onee-sama" que sería "hermana mayor" para personas que no comparten vínculos sanguíneos.


End file.
